The present invention relates to a new and distinct vigorous-growing perennial variety of Cynodon dactylon, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘CD08’. Its market class is PLT/389. ‘CD08’ is intended for use as a lawn grass in gardening, landscaping, sports fields and amenity horticulture.
Parentage: The new Cynodon dactylon cultivar is a chance seedling selection discovered in a cultivated planting of openly pollinated Cynodon dactylon ‘WGP3’ (not patented in the United States, Australian Plant Breeder's Rights application number 2008/111), at a wholesale plant nursery in Awendaw, S.C. In March 2008 a single seedling selection was discovered growing among a group of ‘WPG3’ plants grown in 4 inch nursery pots. Said seedling exhibited a denser foliage canopy which the inventor attributed to freely-branching stolons, shorter stolon internodes, and a slightly broader leaf texture when compared to the parent plant. Stolons of the seedling were harvested and replanted for further evaluation to confirm the characteristics initially observed.
Asexual reproduction: The new variety ‘CD08’ was first asexually propagated by cutting and division of stolons in 2008 at a wholesale plant nursery in Awendaw, S.C. ‘CD08’ has since been further asexually propagated by means of cutting and division of stolons through at least 5 generations and the distinctive characteristics of the variety have remained stable and true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation.